Mayato Kazama
Appearrence Mayato has sort of spiky type hair and wears a mask which cover his nose and mouth. He wears a red scarf and a west. He also has to gautlets. He wears a many functional belt on which he wears his hollow mask and a few pockets. While traveling he puts on the samo clothes as shinigami wear. His eyes are blue. While wearing his zanpakuto, it may seem small but really it houses a special kido spell which makes the blade smaller when it goes into the sword holder it gets smaller, so it is easier to hide and for it to be lighter. Personality He is a bit of everything. He known to be a humoristic and sarcastic mam. He is nice to his friends and family. He is known to be a goood friend and never gives up. Among his schoolmates he is genius. But on the other hand he is known as dangerous fearless shinigami. His opponents know him as undefeatable fighter and can not be defeated by any small force. He is a great tactian and strategist. History Earlylife Mayato was born in a rich Kazama family. The Kazama Family or Clan Kazama never ment alot to Mayato. He loved his life and family but never understood all the bothering about there he should go, why is it so important. And he always dislike money. They ment nothing to him and he always tried to earn his earnings himself. For the most part he did but at some point he had an Argument with his twin brother about life. After it he and his sister Miuzu Kazama runned away. They would live normal lives till they settle in karakura town. Than at the age of 13 years old Mayato arrived to Karakura town he and his sister been finaly living at peace. But one shinigami would soon see him and give him an option to go to Shinigami academy. But Mayato should never reveal who he is and where he comes from. Mayato agrees. His sister would think that he is in Prestige school. He would come to visit her on his vacations. In the following years he would finish the shinigami academy and join 1 division. But the captain commander of Gotei 13 quickly found the truth and exiled him. Back in Human world his father told him about shinobi. His father started to teach him ways of shinobi. In two years Mayato was at the top of it perfection. And then his father was killed. Mayato sworned to revnge his father... Hollow Conflict:Family Breakdown In Karakura tonwn Mayato returned to his school.Class 10. He had two best friend in this class:Zouke and Sarina. With them he spented he holidays. When they returned to school all three investigated strange new teachers. Mayato recognised one teacher, it was friend of his Uncle Airen. He followed him to the meeting place, which was the place mayatos father died.Airen met the teacher and killed him with a zanpakuto. Mayato got questioned, how can a shinobi use a Zanpakuto without shinigami training. The dead new teacher falled to the ground and Airen said: "You should have killed the rest of my family, but you only led them to a way to survive". Airen dropped the special kazama hollow bait to kill mayato.